


Early Morning Suffering

by DivisionSymbols



Series: The Adventures of Human Nightmare [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Nightmare, but it exists now, honestly I don't even know what the fuck this is, this is really stupid, uhhhh I have no clue how to tag this, whoop here we go part two of this dumb series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivisionSymbols/pseuds/DivisionSymbols
Summary: In which it is too early for Dream's bullshit.
Series: The Adventures of Human Nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932559
Kudos: 18





	Early Morning Suffering

Nightmare was a morning person. They liked being up early to get things done and always found it easy to get up.

They did not, however, appreciate being woken up at three in the morning by their brother playing flute.

And by playing flute, he was blowing into it and creating this horrible screeching noise.

At three in the morning.

On a school night.

Granted, Dream was the one who had med school in a few hours, but that's beside the point.

Nightmare practically threw themself off the bed and trudged out of their bedroom and down the hall to Dream's room. They slammed the door open, took a deep breath, and shouted, "What the _fuck_ , Dream?"

Dream, sitting cross-legged on his bed, all too casually lowered his flute. "Good evening. I'm practicing my screeching."

"'Good evening'?! Dream, it's three in the fucking morning-"

"Evening." The blond insisted.

"Fucking... why are you practicing your screeching anyway?"

"How else am I supposed to piss off the neighbours?"

"The only one getting pissed off by your flute screeching is me."

"Whoops."

Nightmare groaned. "Just go the fuck to sleep." Without waiting for a response, they spun on their heel and made their way back to their room. They flopped face-first onto the bed and curled into a ball. Thankfully, Dream seemed to have listened and decided to practice his screeching later. They relaxed, reaching up and tugging a pillow close. Nuzzling their face into it, they sighed softly, on the verge of falling back asleep-

"Hey, Nighty, wanna go get some chicken nuggets?"

Nightmare promptly threw the pillow in the general direction Dream's voice came from.


End file.
